


You Get What You Need

by SerFox



Series: His Queen of Boops [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Consent, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFox/pseuds/SerFox
Summary: Days of frustration and sadness are forgotten, when that poolside conversation takes a very different turn…Looking up she sees the moonlight is hitting him in a way that is frankly grossly unfair. His wet shirt clings to his body, his locs ensuring his hair still looks picture perfect. The boy looks like an instagram model and the fact he can't recognise that is beyond ridiculous.Bobby is staring at her intensely, his breath still ragged, and she finally realises that his pupils are absolutely blown. She raises one eyebrow and curls her finger at him, beckoning him closer. Spellbound, he pushes through the water towards her, totally compliant.





	You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to mneiai, iistoriisland, lilithfatale, girlg33k, nineofswords, kyle s, and emeraldreverie for beta reading my first ever fic <3

_New girls._ _Of fucking course._ MC stares herself down in the mirror, willing her hands to stop trembling as she applies her eyeliner in a savage flick, her perfect armour against Casa Bullshit.

The newcomers had seemed fine that morning, in the same way that all of the previous additions had. She's seldom prone to jealousy and knows it makes sense at this late stage in the game to keep everyone unbalanced and on edge, and of course to provide drama. 

"Ratings darling," she mutters sarcastically, sifting through her outfits.

As predicted, evening had rolled around and she has found herself practically hiding in her wardrobe as that inevitable drama erupts around her. Someone had kissed someone and someone had seen it and told someone and someone had, _oh my god who cares. _

She presses her fingers to her temples, willing the rising headache to retreat by sheer force of determination. It was a losing battle.

The drama was entirely focused on the three newest girls, which made it seem all the more pointless. And sure Chelsea was involved too but honestly, why would anyone who had watched the show tell her any secret? Obviously it was a way to start drama with a ready made scapegoat.

MC feels for her but knows her honesty will win the day eventually. Chels might be a hopeless gossip by virtue of repeating everything she hears, but she is never shy to apologise. The other girls though no doubt will drag this out for hours. _Days. Weeks. Months._

"How long have I really been here?" she muses, losing herself in thoughts about how on earth she'd recognise madness in a place so confined and full of raging insecurities.

~~~

One might say the morning had started well, before the surprise arrivals appeared but in truth MC had been struggling to maintain her fake smile as her frustrations piled up. 

Jo had got her attention immediately with her short hair and outsized personality, but alas she was very obviously highly anxious, rather impulsive, and extremely straight. A real shame considering that right now MC felt like temptation was exactly what she needed.

Elisa seemed far more fun and MC had definitely caught her eye but, well. Her drama radar was rarely wrong and this girl had it pinging up to eleven.

At least the beauty vlogger had given Elijah someone else to focus on for a change. Choosing to save the Casa Amor boy from eviction for Chelsea's benefit should have been straightforward but as MC had to frequently remind herself, this place was full of complete and utter eejits. Disentangling herself from his romantic overtures had been an unpleasant reminder of her days in the other villa - rejecting the same persistent men over and over by declaring her loyalty to a man that hadn't even kissed her hello when she returned.

"Dammit." she repeated the lines in her head she'd been calming herself with over and over - _Bobby has insecurity issues, Bobby worries about upsetting anyone, Bobby is very sure I deserve better than him, Bobby is an eejit…_

It didn't help. There was a knot of anger burning in her chest and if she had to hear one more time about Hope and Noah being the perfect fairytale couple and the only example of love in the villa she was going to SCREAM.

She swore loudly, dabbing away the tears that fought past the waterproof mascara as she finished getting ready. Bobby hadn't shown interest in the new girls, even when picked for a date with Jo. And she knew that all his other actions with every girl in the villa had been friend based. She was the only one he'd looked at with serious and heart emoji eyes. 

But it still stung that he hadn't kissed her. That he seemingly wouldn't make a move unless they were coupled up, despite them both being stuck in friendship couples. And that he didn't seem to recognise how upset that made her.

She shook her head. _Because I haven't told him_, she reminded herself. _Ugh._ This place was driving her mad.

Stopping in front of the mirror, she made sure no tears were visible and that she looked, once more, like the bad bitch she was. 

_Okay fine, like the bad bitch I wish I could be._

Without thinking about it, she had picked a bikini not yet worn - angelic white with killer cleavage.

"Oh yeah," she murmured, "clearly I'm not jealous at all…"

Elijah had practically tripped over his own jaw to say goodbye to her, all her good work in firmly placing him in the mythical friendzone suddenly precarious because of an outfit choice. _Dammit._

Bobby had grinned at her, playing it cool while almost walking smack into the doorframe as he left, his eyes never leaving her face. She winked cheekily, exuding all the confidence she no longer felt.

"Can you believe she picked him?!" Hope whined, as soon as the doors shut, "Noah is off limits!"

MC rolled her eyes before slowly heading over to the remaining girls, as they mindlessly reassured their self-appointed leader as she had yet another jealous breakdown. 

_Fairytale romance? It was never gonna last._

Still, she played the dutiful friend because if there's one thing she knew from experience, it was not to get on the wrong side of a jealous and irrational woman in a confined space. 

"How do you feel about Bobby's date?" Lottie asked, with surprising softness. After Hope butted in, again, she considered the question.

"Honestly? I'm a bit worried."

Being reassured by the girls was nice but having just witnessed the same automatic mantras being given to Hope, she didn't feel any better. Trust Chelsea to see beyond the surface and pull her to one side for a proper chat. That girl was far more astute than people gave her credit for.

"Babe, you are gonna be back with Bobby before you know it. One hundred and ten percent!"

Oddly enough Chel's words did shrink the ball of anger and worry still burning in her chest. The bubbly blonde might broadcast every one of her thoughts to the world, but it also made her a great judge of character and pretty damn honest. In fact, she was perhaps the only girl in here who had never been shady towards MC at all.

Passing the time with Marisol on the roof terrace, it didn't take long before she spied the islanders returning from their dates, met with suspicion and curiosity. As she descended the stairs to join the interrogation crowd, she was struck by how fearful Noah looked, and that Rahim looked particularly fidgety. Elijah seemed relaxed, while Bobby looked thoroughly bored.

"A couples spa?" she grinned, "well that doesn't sound at all awkward."

Bobby turned away smiling, as Elijah nodded his agreement. 

"It was well nice, but it would have been a lot better with you there!"

She turned with a frown to see Elisa's reaction, belatedly realising she wasn't there at all. Hope and Noah had already disappeared, as had an uncharacteristically chatty Rahim.

Crossing to the outdoor kitchen to refill her water, MC was approached by Shannon and not for the first time was flooded with images of a shark stalking its prey.

"You want to know what happened on Elijah's date right?" the still fairly new islander asked.

"Actu-" 

"I'll ask him and you ask Rahim and then we'll both know!"

_Ah, it wasn't a question then._

"Sorry, I actually don't care about Elijah's date - he's just a friend. You should ask Rahim yourself."

"But he'll just lie to me!"

She extricated herself from the conversation, wandering across the lawn. _If a partner lies to you, why would you even want to be with them?_ Drama seemed, as ever, such a waste of time, and the tangle of her own situation caught painfully in her heart again. 

It had been seven days since the disaster recoupling when Lucas had swooped in from nowhere to steal her from Bobby. Seven days since Bobby had wanted to talk, only to be interrupted by islanders then by the girls being ferried away to Casa Amor. Three days since she returned, heart in her mouth to find him still single, still waiting on her. And three more days of exactly that - waiting, wondering, and watching him drift further away from her with no explanation.

In normal circumstances she could have gone to him, talked it over, worked out what was going through his head as the game twisted to keep them apart. But Casa Bullshit was not normality, and drama and texts never failed to conjure up yet another interruption. It was hard enough processing her own emotions, never mind trying to tackle someone else's. 

To say she was frustrated would be a joke of an understatement. She'd picked Bobby back on day one, attracted to his humour and easy charm. Lust had grown into genuine care, she had thought, and as their relationship grew, both had opened up to a more vulnerable connection and a realisation that this was far bigger than a holiday romance or great sex.

She'd fallen hard and thought he'd felt the same. But now it was her left feeling insecure and alone. 

~~~

Not ten minutes after Shannon's attempted subterfuge, MC finds herself at home in her wardrobe, attempting to flee the raging arguments in the dressing room, and having an existential crisis about the passage of time. 

However long she'd really been in here, it was definitely long enough. 

Peeking out from her closet, she's met by a blissfully empty room. Checking her eyeliner and adjusting her jewellery with some help from that faithful mirror, she admires her dress - a white feathery number she'd been saving for a special occasion.

_The only person who treats me is me, so why the fuck not._

She summons her inner Audrey Hepburn and glides down the stairs, into a room of raised voices, winking at Chelsea who promptly pours her a glass of bubbly.

"Oh em gee, MC!" Chelsea squeals, "that look is worth a million words - you're a masterpiece!"

"Aww babe, thank you! How goes dramageddon?"

"Ugh, not good. We were all having such a nice day too."

MC hugs her and turns to the kitchen bar where Bobby, Graham and Elijah appear to be trapped, their eyes flying between the arguing girls. The other boys had clearly already escaped.

"Um, maybe Judge Bobby could help?" Bobby asks, hazarding a smile at her with a gentle blush.

"Best not," warns Graham, "you'll get keelhauled."

"I'm good at mediating though," blinks Bobby, and she can see his discomfort at the upset raging through the rest of the girls.

"Actually," she ponders, "a mediator might-" 

"NO!" screeches Elisa.

"Don't spread the gossip further!" tutts Hope.

"Don't DARE speak to Rahim!" screams Shannon.

It's MC's turn to blink before turning back to Bobby and seeing him just… break a little bit more. _Oh god._

"Just wanted to help," he says in a voice low enough only she and the boys can hear, "I'll be by the pool if anyone needs me."

She watches him go as many pieces begin to fall into place. He'd said that the time she was away in Casa Amor he'd been a mess. He'd been so unsure of her affection when she came back, even as Lucas had cheerfully pied her off for an eerie personality copy. Bobby had definitely been preparing himself to be dumped and was trying to distance himself with speed. Because if he couldn't fix something, he fell apart.

He'd been broken since she left, not just by their couple being disrupted but by everyone being mixed up. And then he'd had to go in a friendship couple, watch her be hit on constantly by Elijah who he deemed to be more attractive than himself, the easy to talk to Priya had left, and now the new girls had entered guaranteeing even more upset.

"Shit shit shit," she groans to herself. 

She's been so caught up in trying to overcome her own anger that she hadn't stopped to consider that Bobby was acting distant because he is more hurt than she is. In every part of their relationship, she'd taken the initiative, made the move, and given him the reassurance he needed.

He'd told her he'd been hurt before, that he found it hard to move beyond friendship, that the feelings he felt for her were big and made him nervous.

She had overcome her own insecurity issues after recovering from being hurt herself, and learning to open up. She had endless patience for him, and with her outsized confidence someone like her was very new to Bobby. 

If she had returned from Casa Amor and kissed him when he returned, instead of feeling hurt that he hadn't kissed her… She knew he cared, but that he was scared of being hurt. And that he appreciated she didn't force him to make the first move, but took that initiative herself.

That she was his spark, and once caught, he burned with such heat she was done for.

Snapping out of her thoughts MC realises the arguments have moved outside the villa and then back inside again. Thankfully nobody has yet asked her to run between everyone patching things up, _because god forbid anyone else act like a fucking adult in this place._

MC considers making an excuse before leaving, but it is wonderfully clear she isn't needed. She slips out the door and heads across the grounds to the pool.

Bobby sat with his trousers rolled up, feet dipped in the water, and a downcast expression. As dark as it got out here, the moon was especially bright tonight, and she finds that her eyes adjust quickly.

As she comes up beside him, kicking off her shoes to join him on the edge, she catches the full force of his unguarded smile.

"Wow, MC," he swallows hard, "I'm sure I'll be hit with a sugar rush soon!"

"Why?"

"Your new look is so sweet," Bobby blushes, turning his daft line into the most endearing compliment she could wish for. 

She beams at him, and sees his mood shift that little bit lighter.

"Sorry I wasn't much help back there," he frowns, "I was just worried about you lot, but I think I might have made things worse."

"You did nothing wrong, Bobby," she says, a tad sharply, "It's not your fault everyone was too caught up in their argument."

"You're right," he smiled, and she was struck by how easily her words put his world to rights. "You're so right."

"I hate seeing people argue like that," he continues, "I never used to care about drama."

"I'll protect you," she winks. 

He knew how little she cared for drama too, and her cheeky eyerolls always made him smile. 

"Oh, please do, MC," he grins, his cheeks flushing again. He hesitates before continuing, visibly struggling to verbalise his feelings. 

"It's just different in here. I feel responsible for everything. And that means I always want to fix everything."

"You know, like-" he looks at her quickly before looking down again, "with us and everything and all that history. It's the same. I always want to fix this kind of stuff. And when I can't it's like… my whole world falls apart a little bit."

MC watches him as he sighs, kicking the water and splashing her a little. This was the Bobby that nobody else saw, the one that came out when she made him feel safe and secure. This past week, she hadn't had him to hold her and kiss and just be with, but he also hadn't had her. And his world had broken.

She thinks she knows what to do. Her judgement with him hasn't been off until recently, so she hopes she is playing the right cards now, when it counts.

Reaching down into the pool, she scoops the water with her hand and sends a wave towards Bobby, her face pure mischief.

"Whoah!" he yells, before grinning at her with relief. He shakes his wet hair like a puppy. "I guess that's one way to snap someone out of their misery!" 

"Yep-" she is interrupted by a huge wave drenching her in return. 

She spits the water back out her mouth, laughing, and before he can say anything she shoves him face first into the pool.

In the dark he disappears under the water, and she leans forward just to make sure he isn't-

Bobby soars out of the water, securing his arms around her and dunks her straight into the pool. The cold water is a welcome relief after days of repressing anger, and her heart feels lighter as she kicks upwards. 

Surfacing, she puts on her best expression of outrage and as he moves forward to apologise he's met by a wall of water just as he opens his mouth to speak.

Giggling, the two splash water back and forth until she realises her back is against the high tiled wall and there's no retreat possible.

"Truce?" Bobby yells, breathing hard and with his hands ready to send forth another wave if needed.

"Truce!" MC laughs, running her hands through her hair as she pants. 

Looking up she sees the moonlight is hitting him in a way that is frankly grossly unfair. His wet shirt clings to his body, his locs ensuring his hair still looks picture perfect. The boy looks like an instagram model and the fact he can't recognise that is beyond ridiculous.

Bobby is staring at her intensely, his breath still ragged, and she finally realises that his pupils are absolutely blown. She raises one eyebrow and curls her finger at him, beckoning him closer. Spellbound, he pushes through the water towards her, totally compliant.

He gets close enough to speak softly, and as he opens his mouth to do so she rakes her nails down his front, inside his mostly open shirt, expertly pinging open the remaining buttons. His mouth goldfishes briefly before he bites his lip, moving forward to crush her between himself and the high wall of cold tiles, his heart hammering in his chest against her.

Nobody can see them here, the cameras confounded by the dark, the girls still arguing, their voices a mild buzz in the distance, and the water laps gently from Bobby's movements. Entangling her legs with his, she feels him hot and heavy against her, her breath hitching as a low growl comes from him, moving his face closer to hers.

Their old game of who can hold out longest is one she is more than prepared to lose now, and she crushes her lips against his, kissing him hard and soft all at once as he swipes his tongue across her bottom lip and the kiss deepens, pulling them both far from reality and into their own world.

Gasping for breath, she digs her claws into his back as she starts kissing down his neck and somehow despite the pool water he still tastes deliciously of him, salt and sun and sweetness. She bites him lightly and he growls again, grinding against her body and she delights in the power of controlling this boy so completely-

Her focus is shattered in an instant as his hand reaches up inside her dress, caressing touches as he moves her underwear to one side before his thumb begins moving slowly in maddening circles that deliver jolts of fire up her spine. She gasps and Bobby is kissing her again, harder and more desperately, changing tempo in time with his thumb as his finger slips inside, his kiss reminding her of how good his tongue can feel.

As he hikes her dress up and out the way, MC stifles her moans with her hand and he grabs her wrist, pinning it above her head as he ghosts his lips over her ear. 

"Need to hear you," he groans, adding a second finger, "need you. I need you."

Where there's been teasing before, now there's just desperate need, and the anger and hurt of the past few days are turning to liquid fire, making everything so fast, too intense, and her mind jumbles out her mouth as she begs - 

"Fuck, just like that, fuck, Bobby-" 

It feels like an immense pressure building up within her, as if she's getting higher and higher, ready to jump, to freefall. Bobby is groaning in her ear about how much he needs her, how much he needs to see her come undone, how much he missed her-

Her mind, spinning, suddenly goes white as she moans his name brokenly, her body bucking as the pulses of pleasure send waves of fire across her body.

He kisses her, letting go of her wrist and wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight as if he will never ever let her go again.

"You are so fucking hot," he growls in her ear and she rolls her hips, feeling him hard and ready against her, another fire building and knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt-

"I need you inside me," MC's voice is dangerous, and commanding, finally ensuring she gets exactly what she needs, and his response isn't just written in his face but felt against her body. 

He'd make a joke, he surely would but he's consumed by the fire, kissing her breath away as he expertly pulls her underwear down. She breaks the kiss to do the underwear dance, briefly appreciating that being in the water actually makes it somewhat graceful as Bobby is suddenly naked except for his open shirt, fishing a condom out of his pocket before his clothes float away.

And she'd make a joke, she really would but his eyes are burning through her as he lifts her slightly higher against the cool tiles of the wall, the water helping but seriously, he must have been doing more pull-ups-

"Tell me you want this babe," Bobby's voice is low and dark as he desperately tries to cling to some semblance of control, "need to hear you."

She purrs, confirming her status as the villas mystery ghost cat, swiping her tongue up his neck before lightly nibbling his ear.

"Need you inside me, love."

"Fuck-"

His hips snap forward as she sees the battle between tease maestro supreme and absolute desperation rage inside him. She'd called him love, and immediately she saw in his eyes, behind the lust and the need and the desire, something far rarer she'd almost started to doubt she'd seen there before. 

MC feels a tension leave her that she didn't even know she was still holding, as all the days since their morning goodbye the week before melt away. _Mine, mine, mine,_ her thoughts circle as she claims him with her nails, her teeth, and more.

"Mine," she breaths as he kisses his way down her neck, biting harder the way he knows she likes it. He bites harder still, sucking ferally, and she shudders in his arms. 

"Yours," he groans, returning to her lips as his thumb once again starts circling, changing his angle to hit her just right inside.

"That's-" she gasps, "gonna leave a mark." 

"I know," growls Bobby, "I want everyone to know."

She comes hard, the thought of him claiming her, finally, pushing her beyond the brink of holding back. His hips still, holding her throughout it, praising her softly, forehead pressed against hers, revelling in her closeness.

MC laughs, and he quirks an eyebrow.

"Good," she grins, "everyone should fucking know."

He smirks, moving in to kiss her again before looking into her eyes with a pounding intensity, her trembling body still wrapped in his arms, pulling him further inside.

"Hi by the way," he repeats his first shy words to her after she chose him, chose him first, way back on day one, a lifetime ago.

"Hey," she whispers, softly and encouraging.

"I know sometimes I can be a right-"

"Eejit?" she interjects, with pretend innocence.

Bobby huffs a laugh at her, moving his hips frustratingly slowly in response, eliciting soft groans as she loses the ability to speak. 

"Exactly that. I didn't want to hold you back," he kisses her briefly, forestalling her objection, "but instead I could see you getting more and more down and I thought I'd messed everything up." 

He starts to thrust faster, fighting to keep himself in check as she arches her back, her breathing ragged.

"But you calling me love," his voice is low, and firm with a new confidence, "my world just crashed back together." 

She'd seen it in his eyes, felt it in his touch, and heard it in his voice, but the relief still sweeps over her. She strokes his cheek softly. 

"And now mine too," she murmurs, as he kisses her deeply and starts moving fast and frantic, finally letting himself go. 

Aftershocks chase across her body, flames flickering pleasantly over her skin as he stretches her to the delicious meeting of pain and pleasure. Fucking in a pool is definitely not something just any guy could turn her on enough for, but with Bobby she could go again and again.

The heat of him in front, around and in her, with the cool tiles behind her and the water lapping as they move, his words heavy in her head, his kiss as she wraps her legs more firmly around him, pulling him in, and the low growls he keeps making, as if he could never ever get enough… 

He breaks their kiss, breath stuttering wildly and she uses all her pleasure coiled within to grip him hard as she murmurs in his ear just how good he feels, how hot he is, that she only ever wants him, her love-

Bobby comes with a cry, her name like a prayer, and she can't help her own aftershocks in return as the two hold each other, breathing shakily, sweat dripping.

MC slowly helps him lower her so her feet touch the bottom of the pool again, only to nearly fall over as her legs give way. He catches her, laughing, and she sticks her tongue out before almost being pulled over by his legs giving out as well.

Supported by the water, she gives in to a complete giggle fit, as he laughs, hugging her to him. 

"Y'know," Bobby says, blushing wonderfully, "we should really rinse this chlorine out of our hair before bed. Sounds like everyone else is asleep."

She looks at him, his eyes sparkling playfully.

"That's an excellent point, and one shower is more, hmm, efficient than two," she smiles as his cheeks flush even more. "And actually, I already kicked Elijah out of our corner bed."

"Our bed?" Bobby boops her, not managing to hide how pleased he looks.

"Always," she smiles, booping him back, and kissing him softly, in no hurry at all.

The games and drama don't matter - she knows that Bobby finally, finally gets it. That she chose him, over and over again. That the one person in the world he never has to shut out, the one person he needs, is the one standing in front of him, soaked to the skin and wearing an expensive dress in a swimming pool just to make him smile. 


End file.
